Trepidation of the Strong
by Poodle
Summary: Carter has a new life but the past still haunts him, even when he has all that he had desired.


I don't own any characters...Wish I did but...as I said I don't.  
  
This story has a little of everything. I just finished watching Orion in the Sky and I felt the need to write an ER fan fiction. I don't ever write but I frequently read and I have to say I really enjoy! If you like this story...Let me know. Even if you don't...Let me know. I'll take any comments you have. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dr. Greene was gone and it was hard for the entire staff to cope with. He was the man who held it together and now that was passed on to Carter. Young, innocent, and naive Carter. Yeah he was smart, wise, and good on his toes but in ways he was still the kid of the ER. The kid who evolved into a young man so quickly almost without notice. Carter had kept strong in the past few years. Even after Lucy had been killed and he had been injured Carter still stayed on his feet. Mainly because of Abby's help but also because he had to. It was his duty as a man and a doctor to keep control. The name Sobricki still haunted his life, though. Everytime he thought about it he wanted to scream. To just let loose of all emotion and scream. It was months since he was last seen in the ER and Carter hoped and believed it would be months before he ever had to worry about it again. Even with change the past is still present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Carter. Wake up! C'mon...I'm not gunna say it again." A voice began to sound in his ears. It was one that was all too familiar...This was different though. She had never woken him up before. "C'mon Carter! John do you hear me? Earth to John" With that Carter grabed a pillow and hit her with it. She squealed from suprise and enjoyment. She loved to play games with him.  
  
"Abby...Let me sleep. Please? For my own sanity."  
  
"Not even a life time of sleep could make you sane!"  
  
"Oh Yeah? We'll see about that." He got up and chased her around the small exam room, trapping her in a corner with a bag of saline in his hands. "I'll squirt you! I swear!" Abby looked amused by this and just giggled. He was a little too serious. Man did he need sleep. Just then the door flung open and whacked Carter in the head. "Ouch!" He grunted. It was Susan coming to get him. She peered behind the door to see the two at attention.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"Back off!" Carter said pointing the bag of saline at Susan. Abby found this the perfect time to throw an intubation kit at him. "Hey!" He yelled turning back to her and squeezing the bag. Abby had water all over her shirt and on her pants.  
  
"That's not playing nice." Susan said laughing. "C'mon you two. We have a GSW to the lower abdomen heading in and we need you. Carter...Grow up!" Susan said this laughing and leaving the room. John turned to Abby and Abby put her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Ha, you didn't stand a chance." He turned away from her just as she squirted him with a different bag of saline. He was also wet.  
  
"Now you're gunna get it." He chased her again and she ran. The room was small so it wasn't really running. It was more manuvering. She lost her bag and Carter grabbed it off the floor and pushed her back. He pinned her again. He had her at the bed. She backed up as far as she could before she finally said, "I surrender Dr. Carter. I'm no match for you." He began to laugh.  
  
"You're now my slave." He said holding a bag in each hand.  
  
"The hell I am..." She began. During that small sentence he squirted her again. Up and down. She was now soaked from her head to her toes. "That's not nice."  
  
"Who said I was?" He said laughing a fake miniacle laugh.  
  
"Now I have to change." She declaired looking down at her shirt and pants.  
  
Carter looked around and found a pair of scrubs. He threw them at her. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." She said taking them. She took off her nurses jacket and looked at him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all." He said smiling. He stared at her. God, she's beautiful. He thought to himself. No matter what she says...I'll stay here. Maybe I should tell her.  
  
"Carter! Go!" She exclaimed. Was he just going to watch me change? Why am I objecting to this? Maybe I should make him change as well. Is there an industrial sized saline packet around here? I'll just change anyway. "If you're not going to leave..."  
  
  
  
She took off her shirt. He couldn't help but to stare at her. She watched him as well. Maybe she shouldn't get dressed at all. Niether seemed to want her to. That's when it happened. Susan came in again.  
  
"Are you two...Oh!" Susan said closing the door quickly behind her. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you two were already so busy. Abby is Dr. Carter examining you correctly? You know you're not suppose to be alone with a doctor." Susan said giggling.  
  
During this Abby was puting on a shirt as fast as she could and Carter was rubbing his head. You could tell he was embarassed to say the least. "Susan...Shut up!" Carter yelled with flushed cheeks.  
  
"I was just changing. Nothing was happening." Abby said in defense.  
  
"Oh, I thought he finally told you." Susan replied still smiling.  
  
"Told me what?" Abby inquired.  
  
"Susan, could you excuse us for one second?" Carter aksed.  
  
"Sure, but I'll be back in five minutes. That's all you have. You have to be fully clothed. There are things I just don't want to see!"  
  
"NOW!!!" Carter screamed.  
  
Susan ducked out. She had begun to laugh loudly now.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Abby asked him with her head cocked to the side and her teeth clamped to her lower lip.  
  
"Oh...Ah...I..."  
  
"Are you always this articulate?"  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you ever consider...Um...You know...Giving us...a..."  
  
"A chance?...Yeah. I would."  
  
"Really...cause..."  
  
"Carter," She said getting really close to him. "Even though you're adorable when you stutter...Things are easier if you just come out and say them."  
  
"You're probably..." Abby kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. They kissed for a few brief moments when Susan walked in once more.  
  
"Ahh...So I was right. I should never leave you two alone." Susan said smiling.  
  
"Where's that GSW?" Carter asked changing the subject.  
  
"He's just coming in the gates of hell now." Susan said.  
  
"Well...Shall we?" Carter said presenting the door to Abby.  
  
"I guess we shall." She replied giggling.  
  
"I have a feeling that this day will be big." Carter said.  
  
"They always are." Abby replied smiling and walking past him. The three went past the desk to the man...To their suprise it was none other than Carter's worst nightmare...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review me and I'll continue...I don't know if I should. I have a lot of Ed fan fictions that I write for Stuckeyville so you gotta let me know. If you have any ideas. I'd love to hear them! Thank you! 


End file.
